Bella agresse Edward après un rêve chaud
by CinDyPLaCide
Summary: Ce que nous aurions voulu imaginer de la nuit où Edward ne peut résister à offrir de nouveau à sa Bella ce qu'elle a tant besoin ;D ! Page 121 de Révélation LEMON


RÉVÉLATION

Page 121

"_- Je ne peux pas, Bella. Je ne peux pas !_

_Ce gémissement était celui d'une véritable souffrance._

_- Je t'en supplie, Edward._

_J'ignore s'il était ému par les larmes qui secouaient ma voix, s'il était désarçonné par la rapidité de mon attaque ou si son désir était tout bonnement aussi fougueux que le mien en cet instant. Quoi qu'il en soit, il m'embrassa et rendit les armes._

_Nous reprîmes là où mon rêve s'était arrêté._"

J'avais conscience de la partie supérieure de mon corps collée tout contre lui. Emportée par une envie autre que mentale la partie inférieure grimpa sans vergogne par-dessus celle de mon amoureux qui semblait loin d'être apte à me repousser présentement. J'attendis quelque peu, me préparant une réplique au cas où il aurait une envie futile de le faire.

Mon corps se mit à trembler légèrement lorsque ces mains m'agrippèrent fermement le bas du dos et commencèrent un mouvement de va et vient qui se déplaçait de mes omoplates jusqu'au creux de mes reins. Il se mit à se trémousser sous moi et j'eus l'impression savoureuse que son corps semblait appeler le mien ingénument. Ces baisers ne cessèrent pas et j'eus peine à retenir mes lèvres du sourire victorieux qui s'y dessinait présentement.

Je fus alors surprise par une décharge de chaleur provenant de mon entrejambe lorsque ses mains glacées se rendirent jusqu'à mes fesses, qu'il attrapa, et y entreprit un massage doux et robuste à la fois. Quelques fois il allait même jusqu'à les écarter délicatement et un doigt frais effleurait les limites de leur milieu tout en remontant vers mes reins. Toutes ces sensations délicates faisaient pulser mon sang partout dans mon corps jusqu'à m'en étourdir.

Mes jambes descendirent le long de son corps et mes genoux glissèrent doucement vers le haut sur la soie des draps. Tout chagrin m'avait quitté et une vigueur nouvelle en moi voulait s'approprier cet être couché sous moi, cette force de la nature – inhumaine, soit – que je pouvais enfin penser être à ma disposition. Que c'était excitant! Quittant ses lèvres un instant je me levai légèrement, je fus gênée lorsque je croisai son regard moqueur mais surtout son sourire en coin qui semblait me défier. Son corps frémit et se remit à communiquer avec le mien.

- Frêle Bella tu prends plaisir à faire ce que tu veux de moi, non ?! , roucoulât-il en posant sa joue gauche à plat sur l'oreiller et en fermant les yeux, affichant un air délicieusement offert, avant que son sourire malicieux se rabaisse lentement et qu'il se retourne de nouveau vers moi.

- Tu as raison je suis complètement sous ton contrôle, me soufflât-il d'un coup après un long moment, me vrillant intensément de ces prunelles d'or.

Au même moment, ses abdominaux parfait se contractèrent sous moi lorsque ses lèvres voulurent se ressouder aux miennes mais il s'y arrêta à quelques millimètres et me contempla, gardant ses lèvres entrouvertes en un semblant de souffrance. Au lieu de me couper le souffle, comme à l'habitude, son regard eut comme effet de déclencher mes gémissements. Je me sentais si attirée par tout son être que mon corps semblait vouloir nous le communiquer.

Me relevant complètement sur lui, mon bas-ventre effectua une pression sur son membre qui ne semblait pas vouloir me laisser sa place. Mes mains frôlèrent les bras marmoréens d'Edward et ensuite saisirent ses mains qui s'activaient sur mes cuisses pour les plaquer violemment sur ma poitrine. Celle-ci était dressée et m'apparût bien sensible. Ce contact direct avec cette partie de mon corps encore inexplorée lui arracha un hoquet de ferveur et j'eus l'impression que le tissu fin de dentelles noire n'y survécu pas. Alors une décharge électrique explosa dans mon sexe. Je devins alors esclave de celui-ci, en poussant un gémissement rauque je me jetai sur le membre frais en érection qui fût très bientôt profondément en moi.

Tout mon corps était avide de ce membre et je ne pus que lui obéir en y prenant un plaisir bestial. Les prunelles d'Edward me détaillaient sans censure de son visage parfait – éclatant – et cela m'excita de re-chef, son souffle me parût saccadé et bientôt je sentis que pour lui, comme pour moi, mes mouvements saccadés de va et vient sur lui provoquaient des sensations inédites.

Il en vint à avoir l'air presque choqué et soudain me souleva comme un souffle et m'installa sur mon côté droit dans le lit, il leva mon genou gauche à hauteur de ma hanche et me pencha légèrement sur le ventre. Il fut sur moi par derrière et se fraya de nouveau un chemin en moi. Ses lèvres semblèrent vouloir mordiller mon oreille gauche et ses mains se pressaient sur chaque partie de moi avec rudesse, ce qui m'enflammait de plus bel.

- Ohh, Edward.., gémis-je, pantelante, attendant le coup de grâce où mon corps allait exploser sous tant de sensations exquises.

Ce fut comme atteindre un sommet, une ultime voie à la conception de l'humanité. Un moment pur de compréhension où nous pouvions nous rejoindre en un corps céleste. Restant béate sous ce choc corporel, je réussis à percevoir par la suite l'imbriquement parfait de nos corps pâles sous le reflet de la lune, et enfin Edward seulement, qui semblait vouloir lui chanter une sérénade mélodieuse respirant de bonheur. L'énergie que je sentis véhiculer de son corps et pénétrer le mien sans maintenant utiliser aucun mouvement me submergea d'une énième vague de satisfaction inédite. Je souris.

"_Au matin lorsque je me réveillai, je ne bougeai pas et tentai de garder une respiration mesurée. J'avais peur d'ouvrir les yeux. J'étais couchée sur la poitrine d'Edward, qui était figé ; ses bras ne m'enlaçaient pas, un mauvais signe. Je redoutais d'affronter sa colère._

_Prudemment, je l'espionnai à travers mes cils. Il fixait le plafond, mains sous la tête. Je me dressai sur un coude afin de mieux examiner son expression. Il n'en affichait aucune._

_- Qu'est-ce que je risque ? demandai-je d'une toute petite voix._

_- Beaucoup, répondit-il en se tournant toutefois vers moi en m'adressant un sourire narquois._"


End file.
